Puberty Woes
by SweetDreamer92
Summary: Not really a story of going into puberty but what happens after Ririchiyo should be use to it.


**SweetDreamer92: and the story creation goes on!**

**Warnings: AU, adult themes and situations, language**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu X Boku ss**

**Enjoy**

Soushi's POV

Three years, three very long very wonderful years since Ririchiyo confessed her love yet everything is the same, regrettably so. I feel as though I'm not really good enough for her because I can't make her happy. She never relaxes with me she always pushes me away when I attempt to be affectionate then apologizes and goes quiet. I wonder what I could do to make her happy I was lost but I didn't really have anyone to go to for advice. I suppose I was disappointed at my inability to move forward with Ririchiyo but her faithful dog was just happy she loved him, as always.

...

Normal POV

Soushi sat on his couch staring blankly at the television he flipped through the channels then gave up and went to take a bath. Though he wasn't expecting anyone to be there when he came out completely naked drying his hair. Even worse, he didn't expect Ririchiyo to be waiting for him, he'd given her a key but today of all days was the first time she'd used it.

She screamed and covered her eyes, he held the towel in front of himself and swallowed as the blood rushed to his face. She turned and touched her chest.

...

Ririchiyo's POV

There it goes again...that irregular heartbeat, but Natsume said it was a good thing to experience in situations like this. I peeked over my shoulder then hurried to look away as I tried to control my breathing he was so...beautiful. I felt my eyes widen as it dawned on me, sort of, could it be I wanted to see him like that? I turned around and looked at where he was frozen to the spot.

I could feel my face get warm but I looked anyways.

"Soushi."

"Yes Ririchiyo?"

"You...do you know how good you look naked?"

I closed my mouth and covered it I couldn't believe what I just said, he looked pretty stunned too, but instead of retreating I willed my legs to walk over. We'd had an innocent romance...well more than innocent, it was so g-rated no kids wanted to see it. I was determined to change that for the best, I stopped in front of him.

I was still pretty short compared to him but close to his shoulders now. I reached forward and touched his stomach, my heart beat increased as I ran my hands over the abs I didn't know he had.

H...how does he do that...smooth skin but hard at the same time is that plastic surgery? No can't be his skin is so pale I would surely see surgery scars no matter how long ago it was. I moved even closer and pressed my head against his chest to run my hands over his biceps. Shit those were hard too, when did he have time to work out I felt my heart beat getting faster.

Though I knew I wasn't short of breath, I had paced my self perfectly while walking over then paused realizing I was fondling my boyfriend like a common pervert shame on you Ririchiyo he must be disgusted. I didn't look up for fear he would be upset with me, I was probably being stupid but I was lost three years gone by and I didn't know anything about him, physically anyways. Suddenly I got an idea that made me feel ashamed of myself but I was going to do it anyways, operation stop being afraid to try new things begins now.

"Soushi?"

"Y...yes Rir...ichiyo?" he whispered.

Why is he whispering unless I really did upset him, no no I would make him be happy again, even if I must die of embarrassment in the process.

"Have you taken a...bath yet?"

"Y..es."

"Great I'll get the lotion give you a massage."

...

Soushi's POV

I was sure I misheard what she said and would have to beg her for forgiveness, but as I snapped my self out of my stupor I watched her get the lotion and wait for me by the couch. I wrapped the towel around my waist, I wasn't going to say no of course I just hoped if I was dreaming that I was actually in a coma so I wouldn't wake up before she finished.

...

Ririchiyo's POV

I swallowed and sat on the couch and squeezed the lotion on his back I moved to work my hands into his muscles and cursed him. His body was hard all over he must work out when he's bored or something. I was glad I finished school because I was almost sure I would be out of my clothes and learning more about him by the end of the day. Though at least I wouldn't be a teen mom falling behind.

What am I saying?!

Hanging out with Nobara is having a bad influence on me next I'll start yelling 'maniac' every time he does something sexy. I blushed hearing a moan from him as I reached a particularly tense area.

"...Maniac..." I whispered

"Huh?"

"Nothing nothing, how do you like it?"

"It's...great where did you learn how to do this?"

I blushed.

"It's a secret."

"Oh, why?"

Because I can't tell you I practiced on my pillow now shut up, stop asking questions, and enjoy your rub down. Curses I should practice being nice, I mean he can't hear my thoughts I can say whatever I want but I must first learn to be better in my own mind before applying it to real world situations. I blushed again as he moaned.

"...Maniac..." I whispered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing!"

...

Normal POV

Soushi walked out of his bedroom in a pair of jeans and a loose shirt since Ririchiyo enjoyed rubbing his muscles so much. He sat next to her and slipped an arm around her shoulders. He relaxed when she didn't push him away she blushed but stayed put, she knew he deserved better than what she was giving him and was making an honest effort. She knew she had to, she hadn't been a very good girlfriend but he stayed with her anyways, if he could show restraint then she could cut loose.

She tilted up her head catching him by surprise his eyes drifted closed as she pressed her lips against his neck.

"...I love you Soushi."

His eyes shot open then he blushed.

"I love you too Ririchiyo."

He kissed her and they spent the rest of the day on that couch.

...

Ririchiyo's POV

There! I did it I took the first step and stepped out of the cozy box I put myself in, take that...though I feel at some point I should have said 'no'. Did normal couples go on like rabbits seven times in a row...well we are demons so I guess that would be normal. I turned and looked at him then turned red. Did he have to have that happy look on his face? Damn my heartbeat...surely I've done enough..I thought I was done with puberty when I turned eighteen.

"Ririchiyo?"

I looked up, that smile was surely going to be my undoing.

"Y...yes?"

"I'm glad to be by your side."

I smiled.

"Me too Soushi."

**End Story**

**SweetDreamer92: first one shot, after all these years yay**


End file.
